Brothers Forever
by ArrowHawk
Summary: Akashi Seijūrō and Akashi Tetsuya are fraternal twins. They met a boy with orange hair at a streetball court who taught them how to play basketball one day in their fifth grade. However, after a three-on-three match with a gang, Tetsuya suddenly collapsed. What happened to Tetsuya? How will this affect everyone's lives? A lot of brotherly love coming up, I hope :)
1. Chapter 1

**Brothers Forever**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.**

Chapter 1

"Otō-san, why do you and Okā-san always treat Tetsuya differently?" the five year-old Akashi Seijūrō asked innocently one day. Akashi Seijūrō and Akashi Tetsuya were twins. Fraternal twins. Their parents had explained to them that it meant that they were non-identical twins, considering Seijūrō had red hair like Otō-san, while Tetsuya had teal-coloured hair like Okā-san.

The young but observant nonetheless Seijūrō noticed that his parents had always doted more on Tetsuya which made the redhead a little jealous. He knew Tetsuya was younger than him, but it was by only a few minutes! Tetsuya was also physically weaker, but they were still the same age and were raised by the same parents, do why did they treat Tetsuya with so much more care?

Seijūrō had asked that question out of curiosity one night after he and Tetsuya were fetched back from their kindergarten and while Tetsuya was bathing since he had a gut feel that Tetsuya was not to know. He had expected a verbal lashing since 'Akashis are not to be jealous', but Otō-san had just frowned slightly and instead replied, "You will not understand it now, Seijūrō. But in time, we will tell you both. Please do not let your brother know about this talk." Seijūrō had just nodded at Otō-san's stern look.

Little did he know that the reason why was not just a petty one, but rather a very serious one at that.

* * *

**Six years later...**

"Sei-nii, do you think basketball is fun?" Tetsuya, now in his fifth grade of elementary school, asked. He seemed to be expressionless but Seijūrō knew better. His brother was interested. Seijūrō and Tetsuya were switching channels on the large flat-screen television in their luxurious living room one night after they had finished their homework when Tetsuya had suddenly stopped Seijūrō. The channel had stopped at a live telecast of a basketball game.

"I didn't know you liked basketball, Tetsuya."

"I was just interested," Tetsuya denied, giving his Nii-san a pout. Seijūrō smirked in reply.

Seijūrō thought for a while. "Hm. Our school doesn't have a basketball club, unfortunately. Besides, you are already in the library club and the school does not allow us have more than one club. Perhaps we could ask Otō-san and Okā-san to buy us a basketball? Then we could use the street ball court near the school." Tetsuya smiled slightly and nodded.

Switching off the television, they walked up to the third floor of their large mansion. Seijūrō knocked thrice on the huge wooden doors which opened shortly a moment later by a teal-haired woman who looked a lot like Tetsuya.

"Yes, boys? Do you need something?"

Tetsuya nodded his head and asked politely, "Okā-san, could Sei-nii and I buy a basketball? Basketball looks so interesting." The twins had expected their mother to nod carefreely and give them some money to buy one, but her face paled more, if that was even possible since both she and Tetsuya were already as pale as a sheet of white paper.

After a moment of silence, their red-headed father appeared in the doorway and knelt down to their level. "Seijūrō, Tetsuya, I will allow both of you to purchase a basketball. However, remember not to overwork yourself," he said calmly, then passed the elder of the two a few notes. Shrugging off the unusual behaviour of Okā-san, they immediately ran to their room to keep the money that Otō-san had given them.

The next day after school, Seijūrō had texted their parents that they would be at the streetball court and would be back home at around six. Their parents had agreed. The two walked briskly to the shopping centre right after school since both were in the same class so neither had to find the other. It would really be cumbersome considering that the younger twin had such a low presence that even the teachers would not notice him sometimes, marking him as absent until they realised Seijūrō talking to someone. Seijūrō and Tetsuya even believed that some teachers and classmates did not even know that Tetsuya existed, let alone realise that both were brothers.

After they had purchased a seemingly good quality basketball with the money that Otō-san had given them, they walked to the streetball court. "Hm, I wonder who would be better at basketball," Seijūrō challenged.

"You will surely win," Tetsuya pouted. Both were taught that winning was everything but Tetsuya knew from young that even though both were about the same standard, he would always be in Seijūrō's shadow.

The two arrived and they both experimented at dribbling the ball. It was quite easy to deduce that the physically fitter of the two would be better. Then they tried the shooting as they had seen in the match on the television yesterday. Tetsuya wanted to try shooting the ball first so Seijūrō, being the good older brother (by a few minutes) he was, he let Tetsuya have the ball.

However, the younger brother had missed every single shot. And by missed, it meant that the ball did not even touch the hoop. Seijūrō had even sat on the benches nearby and counted the number of shots Tetsuya tried. It numbered to about fifty. "Sei-nii, I can't shoot it into the hoop," Tetsuya said, disappointment evident in his voice. He passed it to the redhead.

Seijūrō caught the ball that was passed to him and stared at the hoop. Based on the basketball players in the match, they jumped and threw the ball when the ball was in front of their foreheads. Seeing as to how heavy the basketball was, he had to use a considerable amount of strength. It seemed like what Tetsuya lacked was not only accuracy, but also strength.

He threw the ball. Seijūrō had expected the ball to enter the hoop based on his calculations, but it bounced off the rim and fell back to the floor. Seijūrō frowned. However, his younger brother had a different sort of expectations. "You… actually hit the rim!" Tetsuya marveled. Seijūrō knew that even thought Tetsuya was happy for his brother, the younger twin was still sad, not even able to make the ball touch the rim of the hoop even after his fiftieth try.

Seijūrō was about to comfort his little brother when a shout was heard from the entrance to the court. "WOAH! THERE'S A GHOST!" an orange-haired kid about the same age as the twins yelled in surprise.

Seijūrō's head snapped up at the shout. "There's no ghost. It's only my brother."

The newcomer looked closely and realised that a teal-haired boy was standing beside the redhead holding the basketball. "Dude! You have no presence at all! That's so cool! Nice to meet you guys. I'm Ogiwara Shigehiro. We've just met but I can tell that you both are nice people, so you can call me Shige, for short!"

The twins were a little stunned at the sudden appearance of the much-too-hyper-boy. Seijūrō was first to recover from the shock though. "Akashi Seijūrō."

"I am Akashi Tetsuya. I am sorry for scaring you like that, Ogiwara-kun."

Shige looked dumbfounded. "Didn't I just let you both call me Shige?"

Tetsuya replied emotionlessly, "It is more polite."

"If Tetsuya does not want to call you 'Shige', I will. You may call me Seijūrō. Nice to meet you," Seijūrō replied, shaking his head at his brother's over-politeness.

Shige scratched his chin. "That's a long name. Is 'Sei' alright?" Seijūrō nodded. "Well, it seems you guys play basketball! May I join?"

"Actually, we just had the interest to play basketball yesterday and we wanted to try it out today. Do you play basketball by any chance? Could you teach us the basics?" Seijūrō asked.

Shige's eyes brightened. "Sure! I'm not too good myself but I'll teach you! 'Kay. Let's start with dribbling!" Shige then went through with instructions on the different ways to dribble a basketball and tips like to use your fingers to bounce it and to make sure that the angle you dribble the ball at will make it go far enough for you to run with it.

Amazingly, the two boys understood the whole chunk of information he had blurted out like a sponge so he went on to passing, then to shooting, then to teamwork. "In basketball, I really believe that teamwork is very important! Like in a game, if you are marked and can't move, you will have to pass, no? So if you rely on your friends, then you can pass it to them to score!" Shige had explained. "Alright! Enough of talking! Let's try it out! Here, Tetsu, you can use my ball."

Being the better one at basketball, he examined each one of their skills. "Ehh? Sei, you're not bad at all!" Then he looked at how Tetsuya was faring and frowned.

"I'm not very athletic, am I, Ogiwara-kun?" Tetsuya asked disappointedly.

Seijūrō said, "You're not, but perhaps we could use that low presence of yours to your advantage in a match. Like an invisible player, perhaps?" The other two stared at the redhead, dumbfounded.

"That would be awesome! Your passes seem to be the best out of all your skills!" Shige exclaimed as he finally realised what a good opportunity that would be.

"Maybe..." Tetsuya mumbled. Shige slung an arm over Tetsuya's (who was considerably shorter) and grinned.

"Hm, I'll pass the ball to you, then you pass it to Sei, alright?" Shige asked, bouncing his ball on the floor. Tetsuya stood in the middle of the court.

The ball came flying faster than Tetsuya had expected, since Seijūrō and he had only just tossed the ball at each other. Out of reflex, Tetsuya whacked the ball away in front of his face and it was coincidentally in Seijūrō's direction and he caught it.

Silence blanketed the court.

It was suddenly broken by a shout. "THAT. WAS. FREAKING. AWESOME! Let's do it again!" Shige yelled, pumping his fist in the air.

Tetsuya rubbed his right hand which was turning red. "But my hand hurts. Can we go rest?"

"Of course!" Shige replied, grinning like a watermelon peel was stuffed into his mouth to make him grin for so long. They went to the benches to sit and drink some water. "But Tetsuya, did you see what you did there? It's like the ball suddenly curved in another direction! It was soooooo cool! How did you do it?" Shige asked excitedly. Seijūrō was also curious as to how his brother did it.

Tetsuya scratched his head, saying, "It was out of reflex that I just whacked the ball away. Your pass was so fast." Shige's mouth was hanging open.

"Wha... Are you serious? And you could do that? Awesome! And Sei! That pass was so fast and yet you caught it!" Shige continued ranting on and on. The twins silently listened to their new hyperactive friend.

Then a sudden question was asked which made Tetsuya almost choke and Seijūrō to spit out some water. "Wait… You mean you did not know what we were twins?" Seijūrō asked, baffled.

"You both have such different hair colours but then I remembered you saying that you both were brothers! You guys look the same age too. Lemme guess! You guys are in your third year at elementary school?" Shige asked.

"WE'RE IN FIFTH YEAR!" Seijūrō practically shouted.

Shige's mouth hung open. "Wait, wait, wait. YOU GUYS ARE SO SHORT BUT YOU'RE ACTUALLY IN THE SAME YEAR AS I AM!" Both twins glared at the orange-head at the insult. Shige raised his hands up in defense. Sighing, the two just forgave the blunt and tactless teen.

It became a daily routine for all three of them to meet up at the streetball court for a game of basketball. They soon realised that Tetsuya was like a shadow, needing a light to lead him. Seijūrō became his light, becoming better at basketball every single day.

* * *

One day, while the three of them were practicing, a gang of three older middle schoolers barged into the court. "Hey, you two kiddos. The court is ours now. Scram or have your butts kicked by us!" the tallest and rowdiest looking member of the gang growled. Apparently, none of them noticed Tetsuya, amazingly.

Shige glared at them. "Oh yeah? You think we can't beat you, huh? How 'bout a game of basketball to decide who can use the courts?" The three snarled but agreed nonetheless.

It was surprisingly easy to win the match, as it seemed like it was a three-on-two while there was actually a phantom supporting the team of two. When they were finished with a score of 11-3, the gang had scrambled off with their tailed between their legs.

They were about to congratulate each other when suddenly, Tetsuya's breath hitched as his body slammed onto the ground. He was clutching his chest as if he could not breathe. Shige and Seijūrō were stunned stock-still before finally regaining their strength to move. Both were panicking severely as Seijūrō knelt before his brother, shaking him, while Shige fumbled with his phone to call an ambulance. They just hoped that the ambulance would not come too late to save the teal-headed boy who was lying quite motionless on the ground.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! Please tell me if I should continue with this story! I will not write anymore chapters for this until I finish my other fanfiction The Generation of Miracles Reincarnated first, so stay tuned!

Please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Brothers Forever**

Chapter 2

The next few hours went by like a blur. One moment Seijūrō was trying to shake Tetsuya awake and the next, he was climbing into an ambulance with his basketball friend, Shige. The ride to the hospital alone seemed to take days. In the ambulance, the paramedics had been able to restart Tetsuya's heart and placed him on a breathing machine.

It was really scary.

The ambulance brought them to the Tokyo Municipal Hospital and Tetsuya was immediately rushed to an operating room where the sign on top was lighted. Seijūrō and Shige were only allowed to wait outside.

"Hey, Sei, did you call your parents?" Shige broke the tense silence.

Seijūrō nodded and said, "I did, but they are currently overseas on a business trip. They said they would only be able to reach back to Japan tomorrow." He paused for a while before adding, "I hope Tetsuya's fine…"

Shige lightly punched the shorter boy in the shoulder and reassured, "Hey, Tetsu's stronger than that and you know it! I'm sure he won't give up! Have a little faith in your own brother!" Seijūrō just nodded and offered a small smile.

It seemed like an eternity before the doors to the operation room finally opened. Seijūrō immediately shot out of his seat to check on his brother. He was still on a breathing machine and was still asleep. A green haired doctor walked up to the boys and effectively halted them while other doctors wheeled Tetsuya somewhere else.

" Good afternoon, I am Midorima Shoichi. May I ask how you two boys are related to the patient that was just wheeled out of this room?" the doctor asked.

Seijūrō spoke up first. "I am Akashi Tetsuya's older twin brother, Akashi Seijūrō."

"I'm Ogiwara Shigehiro, one of Tetsuya's best friends. The three of us were playing basketball when he collapsed, then we called the ambulance. How's Tetsu?" Shige asked nervously.

Doctor Midorima smiled warmly and replied, "He's out of danger already but I will need to monitor him for three more days before allowing him to be discharged. By the way, Seijūrō-kun, where are your parents? There is a matter I would like to discuss about with them."

"They're overseas. They will be back tomorrow."

Doctor Midorima looked thoughtful. "Do you two need a ride home? It's getting late."

Seijūrō shook his head while Shige waved the doctor off. "I insist to stay here by my brother's side," Seijūrō demanded.

"I've already told my parents that I'd be staying over night. They should be coming over to visit tomorrow since they have never met Tetsu," Shige replied.

Doctor Midorima chuckled lightly at the two boys' protectiveness and offered, "Well, Tetsuya is in an ICU room with extra beds so I could possibly let you both sleep over." The two boys' faces lit up at the prospect of being able to stay. Seijūrō had thought that they would have to sleep in the waiting room or something.

"Thank you," he said, then followed the doctor to Tetsuya's room.

* * *

It was an hour later that Tetsuya had woken up. By then, Shige had nodded off while Seijūrō was still as alert as an owl. "Tetsuya!" he had almost shouted the moment his brother's eyes opened.

"Sei-nii? Where am I?" he asked sleepily, yawning mid-sentence and realizing he had an oxygen mask on when he was about to cover his mouth out of politeness.

Seijūrō offered a reassuring smile. "We're in the hospital. We were playing basketball when you suddenly collapsed, do you remember?" Tetsuya thought for a while before he nodded.

"What happened to me?"

"Well… You suddenly collapsed and stopped breathing, which explains the oxygen mask, I think. On the way to the hospital your heart even stopped. Otō-san and Okā-san will be coming back tomorrow morning. Shige's parents will be coming to visit you too," he explained. "How do you feel?"

"My body feels sore but I think I'm alright," Tetsuya said. He was about to continue but the door to the room opened to reveal a boy about their age that look a lot like Shoichi-san.

He cleared his throat and pushed up his spectacles with the middle finger on his left hand. "Hello, I am Midorima Shintarō. My father had instructed me to bring some food for you," the green-haired boy said.

Seijūrō and Tetsuya replied both at the same time, "Nice to meet you, Midorima-kun."

The boy raised an eyebrow. "You two really _are_ twins. Nice to meet you." Midorima then brought a tray of food over to the table near Tetsuya's bed. It consisted of three buns and three packet drinks.

"Why don't you get some food yourself and eat dinner with us?" Tetsuya asked, knowing that the third set was meant for Shige. Midorima blushed slightly at being asked to eat with them but scoffed and said he had eaten dinner.

That was when a loud grumble was heard. The green-haired boy's cheeks flushed a darker shade of red.

"I can tell you want to eat with us. Come on, don't be so cold. Beside, you are hungry, are you not?" Seijūrō teased. Midorima huffed but nodded, face still as red as a tomato. _Such a tsundere. Anyone can see through his façade,_ Seijūrō thought.

Meanwhile, Tetsuya was trying to shake Shige awake. Shige's arms were used as a pillow as he leaned forward to sleep on the bed. Apparently, Shige was a heavy sleeper. And throughout the time spent together, Seijūrō had realized that Shige was VERY ticklish. By 'very', it really meant 'very'.

Sighing, Seijūrō just jabbed Shige in the side, earning a satisfying yelp from Shige who was just startled awake. "Hey, Sei! What's the deal, man?" Shige yelled. Then he saw Tetsuya awake and fortunately turned his attention to the teal-headed boy before trying to murder the older twin. Tetsuya answered all of Shige's questions patiently until the door opened once more to reveal Midorima.

Seijūrō introduced Midorima to Shige. Then the three sat down on chairs around Tetsuya's bed. Midorima then helped Tetsuya to remove his oxygen mask. "I've been following my father around the hospital so I've been given trainings on such things," Midorima explained. The others seemed impressed. It was rare to see such a young kid with medical experience everyday.

They chatted until it was nine and a nurse came in to chase them so sleep. Midorima bade them farewell, as he had to go back to his house. Meanwhile, the same nurse prepared two other beds in the same room as Tetsuya's. Seijūrō had walked to Tetsuya's bed to cover him with the blanket properly before he went back to sleep.

Before heading back to his own bed, he glanced back at the sleeping form of his younger brother. He knew that there was something terribly wrong with Tetsuya's system somehow.

* * *

Seijūrō and Tetsuya woke up almost at the same time, a usual occurrence since both twins set their alarms to wake them up at seven every morning. Even without an alarm, it was a daily routine to wake up at seven anyway. Shige was still asleep, sprawled on the bed unsightly.

Seijūrō stretched and yawned. He was about to get out of the uncomfortable bed but the door was slammed open. "Tetsuya! Are you alright?" Okā-san yelled. Tetsuya seemed shocked at the sudden intrusion of their two parents but realized that they were supposed to come.

"Yes, Okā-san. I am fine," Tetsuya replied.

While their parents were fussing over Tetsuya, feeling his forehead temperature and whatnot, Seijūrō interrupted, "Otō-san, Okā-san, the doctor, Midorima-san, wanted to speak with you." They seemed a little apprehensive but they nodded and left.

Meanwhile, the two boys waited for their friend to wake up. After waiting for an hour with their parents still not back, the twins were getting impatient. Again, just like the day before, Seijūrō jabbed the orange-haired teen in the side.

"OW! SEI! WHAT'S THE DEAL!"

"It's already eleven. It's a Saturday today, but still."

Shige rubbed his side and retorted, "I usually wake up at noon or later since there's no school."

Tetsuya replied, "Don't be such a sleepy head. Our parents just arrived. They went to see the doctor."

"Fine, fine. Have you guys eaten breakfast?" he asked while yawning. Tetsuya quietly pointed to a tray beside his bed.

Seijūrō frowned and reprimanded, "Hey, Shige, it's rude to yawn without covering your mouth." Shige sighed at the properness of the Akashi twins.

The door opened right after Shige had finished glomping down his meal. "Shige?" a woman with shoulder-length orange bangs peeked her head inside.

"MUM! COME IN! HERE LOOK! THESE ARE MY FRIENDS!" Shige's eyes went comically wide as he signaled towards the twins. With introductions done by the twins and Shige's parents, they started chatting casually until the twin's parents walked in.

Their faces looked pale but upon seeing a new couple in the room, they smiled slightly to introduce themselves, seeing the resemblance between them and the currently quite hyperactive teen.

"Good afternoon, Ogiwara-san. Our sons have told us many nice things about Shigehiro. It is my pleasure to meet his parents. I am Akashi Hayato, and this is my wife, Akashi Hitomi," the male introduced.

There was a slight pause before Akashi Hitomi looked sorry and requested, "We… we have something private to tell our sons. If you coul—"

"Say no more! We're the ones sorry to intrude! Come on, Shige. We'll see you later, Akashi-san," Shige's father said, knowing that they were going to tell their sons something important. If it was not for them to hear, then they will not pry into their lives.

The door closed soon after.

It was a mini staring contest between the twins who were sitting side by side each other on the bed, and their parents who were standing near the door. The two big curious eyes of twins were silently asking their parents about what was wrong and at the same time hoping for the best news. On the other hand, the two adults were looking downcast, unsure about how they should break the news to the twins.

Sighing, Hitomi broke the silence while moving to sit on another bed. "You know, when I was pregnant with you both, the doctor had originally only thought that we would have one child only, which was you, Seijūrō. But when I went for a check up and they said that I was going to have twins, I was so delighted! I delivered both of you successfully, but the doctors informed me that since Tetsuya's development was accidental, he was premature and was only supposed to be delivered at around January to February.

"I was devastated. As a premature baby, Tetsuya had always been frail and weak, so I am glad that he has such a protective and responsible older brother. I was later informed that Tetsuya had a disease of sorts. He has Respiratory Distress Syndrome, which is a lung problem in premature babies. He had a severe case when he was young and even developed Bronchopulmonary Dysplasia. We thought that we would lose him, but a miracle happened and his syndromes sort of died down," their mother smiled slightly more at this point.

Hayato decided to continue the story, "We had thought that Tetsuya may be fortunately cured, but it seems that it may have come back. This was thus the reason I had prevent Tetsuya from overexerting himself. The doctor advised us that Seijūrō be constantly by his side as a repercussion in case any such situations occur."

It took awhile for the whole chunk of information to be absorbed into their minds. After a moments of silence, however, Seijūrō replied, "Yes, Otō-san. I understand. I will be by Tetsuya's side constantly. After all, we are brothers forever."

* * *

A/N: Yay! Here's a present to all those who have supported this story! It's also a sort of celebration for my one week of holiday (aka hell mugging before exams come).

YOU GUYS GAVE SO NICE REVIEWS! Thank you everyone! This is like an Akakuro fic but not _that_ kinda of romance. It's more like brotherly love?

Anyway, THANK YOU ONCE AGAIN and please read & review!

There's a poll on my page about this story whether you want it to be sad or happy :) Also, I may post a third chapter soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Brothers Forever**

Chapter 3

"Sei-nii, look at this huge school…" Tetsuya mumbled in disbelief as both he and his Nii-san walked through the gates of Teikō Junior High. "I wish Ogiwara-kun was still here to see this. I wonder which middle school he had enrolled in."

"Mm," Seijūrō agreed. "I'm sure he will inform us soon." It was a sad memory as after Tetsuya was discharged from the hospital for no more than a week, Shige had to bade them farewell, telling them that his father had to work somewhere else, so he had to relocate with him. Of course, as their very first and best friend, they had entrusted Tetsuya's condition to the orange-haired teen.

It was with no doubt that Shige would enroll into the basketball club of whichever school he went. Needless to say, the twins thought the same. "Sei-nii, I think those girls are ogling at you."

"As observant as ever, Tetsuya. We shall ignore them. Let's go find out which class we are in," Seijūrō replied, slightly annoyed. It was a normal occurance that girls liked their looks, though most only paid attention to the redhead, a fortunate thing for Tetsuya since he did not like the attention. As what Okā-san had said when she was still here, they had 'devilishly good looks' for guys their age.

Ignoring the squeals and giggles, they looked at the notice board. As usual, Otō-san had requested for them to be in the same class, which was Class 1-A. They looked down the list, almost immediately memorizing everyone's name. Akashis were scary like that.

"Midorima-kun entered this school?" Seijūrō inquired, staring at the name not too far down the list of student in his class. Throughout the year, Tetsuya had gone back to the hospital for multiple check-ups. Meanwhile, the redhead and greenhead friends would play a game of shogi while waiting. Thus, the three of them have been very well acquainted with each other and… Midorima's almost unhealthy obsession with horoscopes, namely Oha-Asa.

Walking past a few students while talking to each other, they had to restrain themselves from rolling their eyes, which was not a suitable action for Akashis. They heard things such as:

"Oh my god, is that devilishly handsome guy there a first year?"

"Why is he talking to himself?"

"Whoaa, I heard he's an Akashi?"

"No way!"

"I heard he has a brother! I wonder where is he?"

Walking into class, they immediately spotted the green haired boy, whom they have even played basketball with on a few occasions. His three-pointers were no joke at all.

"Midorima-kun," both twins greeted at the same time. The young doctor jumped a little at that.

"I swear, sometimes both of you have a low presence. Anyway, good morning and glad to be your classmate," Midorima sighed. Beside him was a picture book.

"What club are you going to join?" Seijūrō asked.

"Do you even have to ask? Nanodayo. The basketball club, of course. It's not like I love it," he answered. Such a tsundere. He totally LOVED playing basketball.

"That's good, Midorima-kun. But what about the other club choice? We can have one main and a second side club," Tetsuya asked. He had already decided on the Library Club and Seijūrō was undoubtedly going to join the Shogi Club. Both liked books and shogi, but the bluenette was just more inclined to the literature side while his brother preferred mind sports.

"I will think about that," the greenhead replied.

Shrugging, the two went to find seats that were either beside each other or in front and behind each other. They managed to find two adjacent seats at the back, letting Tetsuya get the one nearest to the window.

Before class could start, Seijūrō had many documents sprawled out on his table, courtesy of Otō-san, who insisted that Seijūrō be the one to inherit the company in the future and thus loaded him with many documents such as these. Seeing his brother sigh continuously as he skimmed through the pages, writing a few things here and there, Tetsuya walked over.

Like what they always did when doing homework, Seijūrō scooted a little to the left, letting Tetsuya share the seat with him. "Sei-nii, do you need help?"

"No, you should not stress yourself. It will be fine even if I do it alone."

Tetsuya shook his head at his brother's persistence and stubbornness. "Here, let me take a look. Otō-san did not say that only one person had to take over the company. We could do it together." Of course, Tetsuya also knew what to do with the documents and whatnot, always attending the classes that Seijūrō had.

Giving a slight smile that only his brother would receive, Seijūrō thanked him. He was lucky that he had someone in his life whom he could share his troubles with ever since… Okā-san had passed away. It happened when they were in their fifth year of elementary school. "Otō-san said I should be done with these by today," Seijūrō reminded. With two extraordinary brains working on these documents, they were done with extra time to spare even before the bell rang.

The homeroom teacher walked in and greeted everyone, in which everyone also had greeted back. Then they did personal introductions by register number. The twins had to introduce themselves first, since apparently their names started with 'A' and no one else was before 'Aka'. Thus, they walked up together, hand in hand, most people not even realizing that the second twin was there.

"Good morning everyone and nice to make your acquaintance. I am Akashi Seijūrō," the redhead introduced first.

"And I am Akashi Tetsuya," an invisible bluenette spoke up, surprising everyone, including the teacher but excluding Midorima.

"Nice to meet you, and we hope that you will take care of us," Seijūrō said, almost going to go back to his seat. However, some students rose their hands and the teacher asked them to speak.

"Are you both from the same family?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, we are twins," the redhead replied, knowing all too well that his younger brother did not like talking much. Other than to him, that is.

"Why did we not notice Tetsuya-san?"

"He had a weak presence, that's all."

There were some more questions but after a while, the two managed to go back to their seat. Both twins barely listened to the introductions, only recognizing their faces and putting their name to it. Midorima's introduction was the weirdest by far, announcing that he was a Cancer and he is compatible with whatever star signs he was blabbering about. Everyone just stared at him weirdly.

After that, they did some other miscellaneous stuff before their teacher announced that they would have to choose their clubs by the end of the week, including whatever auditions needed. They then headed down to the main hall for an orientation programme.

There were speeches by the principal first, telling everyone that the school's motto was 'Ever Victorious', though Tetsuya disagreed greatly. Even though it was a rude gesture, Tetsuya still got Seijūrō's attention and said, "Sei-nii, it's not true that winning is everything, is it? Just having fun is enough."

His brother pondered for a while. "Yes, that is true, but we have to have this mindset at times. It's good to strive for the best," he replied. Next were speeches by the many different and prestigious clubs of the school.

After that whole long and boring chunk of speeches, the twins gathered that the Library Club had shifts during lunch and recesses, so it would not clash with their basketball activities which were on Monday, Wednesday and Friday. They had club day on Tuesday though. The Shogi Club had activities on Thursday.

Lastly, they noted that the Basketball Club was very hard to get into, as there were three strings of players. Apparently, there was never any year ones who had made it past the second string into their first string in their first year. Their captain was Nijimura Shūzō and they even had two captains.

Since the sports and performing arts clubs needed more members, they could have their auditions for the second and third days on the week, while the others had them on the remaining two days.

After absorbing the whole load of information, the twins could finally walk back to their house, after insisting with their parents that as teenagers, they should walk home by themselves.

"Do you want to prepare for the audition tomorrow?" Seijūrō asked as they walked home.

"But no matter how much I try I'm still the same as always. I'd be lucky to even be in the third string," Tetsuya mumbled.

"No way in hell am I going to join if you don't. Let's just hope that we both end up in the same group for auditioning, then we can show them what we can do as a duo," Seijūrō reassured. "Anyway, do you even need to audition for the Library Club?" Tetsuya nodded.

"Maybe we are supposed to memorise the places of the books and shelves."

"Can't we already do that in a few seconds," Seijūrō sighed. Akashi genes were just geniuses. Both twins had realised that they possessed photographic memory, a very convenient skill for all things related to words or pictures. That was another reason why both of them scored top marks, and if they ever had a mistake, it would be the same between both of them. Their teachers had even though both of them cheated in tests, but after a certain experiment, they did not.

The experiment? Well, when Tetsuya had to go for another check-up during school time, it just so happened that they missed a test. After some discussion, the teachers told them to stay back and ended up situating them on the far ends of the classroom. That was a language exam and they only had one mistake, which was a slightly weird phrasing of a sentence. Both wrote exactly same answers and in the exact same phrasing. Even their handwritings were almost the same.

Twins. Just so much fun.

As they opened the door to their gigantic mansion, they both yelled 'I'm home' at the same time. They were greeted by Otō-san in the living room. "Ah, how were your days today?" he asked, looking up from his laptop.

"Nothing much other than a whole bunch of speeches. Midorima-kun is in our class, by the way," Seijūrō replied while removing his shoes.

Their father let out a 'hmm' sound and said, "That's good to hear. Will he be coming over again? He's a sweet boy." The twins almost chuckled at that. "Have you finished with the documents, Seijūrō?"

The redhead nodded and handed the stack to his father. "Father, maybe next time Sei-nii and I can work together, then it wont strain Sei-nii too much," Tetsuya suggested.

"Will it be too stressful for you?"

"No. You should ask Sei-nii that."

Their father pondered the idea for a while before shrugging, also a sign that they could return to their rooms and agreeing to the idea. "Boys, don't forget your classes later!" Otō-san yelled up the stairs at the retreating backs.

"Okay!" they answered.

When they entered their room, Seijūrō turned to his brother, "Hey, thanks for just now." Tetsuya raised an eyebrow. "About wanting to help me with work." Tetsuya shook his head and smiled. "What classes do we have later?"

"Uhm. I know we have horse riding later. That would be our last time in a while since there's going to be basketball practices on Mondays, right?" Seijūrō nodded sadly. Both of them loved horse riding, but Seijūrō especially, since he was more physically fit than the younger of the two.

"Do we have any music classes today? I remembered there's one."

"Violin? I though we still had another week's break. I don't think it's piano since we just finished the exam last week and Otō-san promised that we would have a break," Tetsuya said. "I think we have politics classes later too."

Sighing, Seijūrō plonked down on his own bed. Living as an Akashi was fortunate but stressful and expecting. Without even glancing at the bluenette, Tetsuya had also sat down on Seijūrō's bed, snuggling up to his older brother. "We should get up soon," Seijūrō warned.

"Mm, not yet. We don't have homework today and you've already finished that stack of documents. Let's lie down for a while…" Tetsuya mumbled into the sheets. Even though both had their own beds, they preferred to sleep together since they could never sleep well when the other was not right beside them. Thus, it became an everyday routine of going to either bed to sleep.

Even if no one else could understand their minds, they knew that there was at least this one soul who would understand him completely. Knowing this, they smiled unknowingly before having a little relaxation time together, enjoying each other's warmth.

* * *

A/N: Uwaaaaaah! I just had the chapter layout all in my mind and I just had to write it out! I have no discipline, I know. The sweet sweet brotherly love! . Thank you all, Minna-san, for the wonderful reviews and the many favourites and follows! Special shout out to Starian NightZz who favourited and followed my story (:D I really love your stories).

GUYZ THERES A POLL ON MY PROFILE PAGE ON WHETHER YOU WANT THIS STORY TO BE **SAD** OR **HAPPY**! PLEASE VOTE!

And I have this really random one-shot I wrote called The Golden Eye. Please check it out!

Pweaze read and review cuz I love reading reviews :3

***SPOILER* DONT READ IF YOU DONT WANT TO KNOW**  
P.S. For those who don't know Seijūrō's back ground, his mother died when he was in fifth grade. After that, his father just pressured him by giving him more skills to master once another skill was mastered, until he developed a double personality, one in school and one at home. He got his golden eye by forcing it and his second personality emerged so he seems like the creepy captain he is. But actually, in his first personality, he's such a nice and polite and sweet dude :3 That's why he may seem OOC.

Anyway, REVIEWWWW!


	4. Chapter 4

**Brothers Forever**

Chapter 4

The second and third-string coach, Sanada, announced the respective audition groups. Unfortunately, Seijūrō was not in Tetsuya's group. "Tetsuya, will you be alright?" he asked.

"Yeah," Tetsuya answered as they split off into their respective groups. His group was one of the later ones while Seijūrō's group was first. Everyone then sat at the benches to watch the different auditions.

Cheers were heard from the benches when a few of the audition groups played, mainly Seijūrō's, Midorima's, a blue-haired ganguro's, a purple-haired giant's and a gray-haired punk's. Meanwhile, Tetsuya's audition group was quite a disaster.

Firstly, his teammates all 'sucked' compared to Seijūrō, whom Tetsuya was used to playing with. Secondly, they passed him the ball but all of them were marked, causing Tetsuya to be unable to pass the ball to any of them. Thirdly, they had no idea how to use his abilities to the maximum.

Since he could not pass to anyone and he was not good at dribbling or shooting, the opponent third-stringers could always steal the ball from him. Thus, they subsequently did not want to pass him the ball anymore even if he was unmarked by anyone.

Sighing, he knew he would never get into the higher strings unlike his brother. "Sei-nii… I don't think I'll even get into third-string," Tetsuya told his brother dejectedly.

Seijūrō passed a towel to him. "If you are not going to be in the same string as I am, I'll degrade to whichever string you are in. If you do not make it, I'll quit," Seijūrō assured.

"No! You can't do that! Otō-san wants you to be the best, doesn't he? You can't just give up like that!"

"I can, if it's for you. Remember what I promised? We'd always be together forever." Tetsuya mutely nodded at that.

By the end of the day, the coach announced the results. Since no one had ever made it to the first-string in their first year, the whole group of year ones was about to leave when Sanada announced who had made it to the first string. The ganguro, Aomine Daiki, the giant, Murasakibara Atsushi, the punk, Haizaki Shōgo, Midorima and lastly, Seijūrō, got accepted into the first-string. Fortunately, Tetsuya was at least in the third-string.

Tetsuya glanced at his brother, who was frowning in disapproval. However, before he could tell his brother that it was alright, Seijūrō had already spoken up. "I'm not going to the first-string. I'm staying with my brother," Seijūrō insisted angrily, earning gasps from the group, as it was already a rare opportunity to get into the first-string. He had already expected that this would happen, though. "I will only join the first-string if you will give us one more chance. Here's the deal: Two of us, versus a group of five."

More gasps, even those from the other string members. "Akashi-san, even if you are very skilled, your brother is not so skilled. You can't possibly win a group of five even if they are from the third-string."

"Oh, really? It's more like only I know how to utilize Tetsuya's ability. Let me show it to you right now. Two-on-five. If we lose, we will quit this club. If we win, we both get to be in the first-string," Seijūrō proposed.

The captain, Nijimura, seemed amused, like the twins were telling a joke. However, a voice piped up from behind the whole group. "Shirogane-kantoku!" the senior members all greeted.

"Ah, I was just watching the auds when I heard a ruckus," the white-haired coach explained. "So, you both want a match? Alright. Third-stringers, go get a team of five. The first team to ten points wins." The seniors all stared at their head coach like he grew another head.

Even though it was already past the audition timings, almost everyone stayed back to watch the match. The tip off ensured and as per expected because the twins were 'short', the third-string center caught the ball, whacking it to their point guard.

But the ball never touched his hands. "Wha—"

The ball was immediately passed into Seijūrō's hands as he made a fast break to his side of the half court. Little did they know, the 'miracle' pass was by Tetsuya. They were using half courts for the auditions, as most year ones did not have the stamina. Well, this just improved the odds for the twins, since they knew that Tetsuya could not play for very long. Before the others could catch up, he did a lay up and the ball got in. Eight more points to go.

The point guard on the other team took the ball and planned for a fast break. However, Tetsuya did a back tip the moment the PG passed him, not like he noticed him anyway. Seijūrō caught the ball from him in front and turned back to his side of the court.

This time, the other team was faster as they did a box defense to prevent Seijūrō from passing. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Tetsuya to his right. Without even needing to look, he did a perfect pass to him while he ran in, catching the ball again a moment later. He did a fade away as a player tried to block him. Fortunately, that player was too near as he was fouled. A free throw was given to Seijūrō. The shot went in, of course.

Five more points.

The other team did a far pass to their court which one of them caught. It was inevitable that they scored a three-pointer as the twins were not near enough to their side of the court to steal it.

The pair was now marked man-to-man. Well, it was at least two to one, though Seijūrō had three marking him. Using his most important ability, Tetsuya lowered his presence further as he ran past his marks to catch the ball that Seijūrō threw over. He immediately passed it back as Seijūrō's marks turned their heads to stare at where the ball went.

With this back and forth pass, they made it to their side and Seijūrō scored once again. The other team scored another two points since the pair could not run back as fast.

Seijūrō started with the ball again as he drove past his marks. The moment he reached the three-pointer line, the other team formed a box defense. He had to give them some praise, as they knew what form of defense to use at different situations on court.

However, they made a big miscalculation. He stopped dribbling the ball. Before anyone could block him further, he jumped and shot a three-pointer, finally allowing Tetsuya and him to reach ten points. At that moment, the whole gymnasium was silent.

Then started the murmurs of everyone. "Did two of them just beat five?" "Wait, how were those weird passes made?" "How…?"

The captain and coaches saw what happened. Indeed, Tetsuya would be an excellent trump card. The two looked at the shocked faces of everyone, then looked towards the other. Smiles broke out on their faces as they fist bumped with each other. "We did it," Seijūrō whispered. As the two walked back to the benches, they were flocked by the others, being asked random questions.

Sanada cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "Alright. With this match coming to an end, Akashi Seijūrō and Akashi Tetsuya will be in the first string. Congratulations." By his tone, it was unsaid that if Tetsuya was a burden, he would be degraded, but Seijūrō would follow too. Even so, everyone applauded. It was not everyday you would see such an amazing play between two people.

Tetsuya smiled. It looks like they could be together again. Truth be told, he was actually afraid to be separated from his twin, since the redhead was constantly by his side. They could continue their promise of playing against Shige, all thanks to his brother. He leaned towards Seijūrō and whispered, "Sei-nii, thank you."

Aomine had suggested that they all go to the convenience stall to get a treat. Thus, Murasakibara, Midorima, Seijūrō and Tetsuya were invited. Seeing that Haizaki was alone, Tetsuya had invited him along, earning frowns from some others.

"He made it to the first string with us. And he's lonely," Tetsuya reasoned as they all walked as a group. Aomine's childhood friend, Momoi Satsuki, had followed along too. Haizaki was lurking a little behind, quite embarrassed by being invited along by the bluenette. Haizaki wanted to thank him but he never thanked people so he decided that he would just thank him subtly by actions then, as embarrassing as it was.

Reaching the convenience stall, Aomine immediately suggested that they get Gari Gari-kun soda popsicles. Tetsuya and Seijūrō shared a popsicle and saw some words on the ice cream stick when they were done.

"What do you want to do with it, Tetsuya?" Seijūrō asked.

"We don't need the prize. Why don't we give it to someone else?"

"That Miss over there?" Seijūrō asked, referring to their pink-haired acquaintance. Tetsuya nodded. Momoi, on the other hand, was staring at the whole group of boys longingly, knowing that she did not fit in to the group. Just then, the twins of the group walked up to her. "Miss, we do not need this anymore. You may have it," the one with red hair said, passing her an ice cream stick.

She stared at the piece of rubbish. They were so rude! Giving her a piece of rubbish to throw away. Huffing, she flipped the stick over, seeing the words imprinted there. "… A prize?!" Momoi whispered. At that moment, she stared at the retreating backs of the twins and she felt two arrows pierce her heart. It was love at first action, if that was even legit. "Thank you! I will surely keep it!" she yelled after them.

Aomine turned his head to her and saw the words. "Oi, Tetsu, Sei, why'd you give that to her? It's a prize! And Satsuki! Don't keep it or it'll have no use!" he yelled.

The brothers turned back and tilted their heads. "We don't need the prize."

Momoi answered, "But they gave that to me! Plus, they are much more gentlemanly than you would ever be, Dai-chan!"

Thus, going to the convenience stall became an everyday occurrence after their practices, which started on their second week of school. Momoi had even become the manager. All seven of them also ate lunch together on the rooftop each day. Haizaki always stole the others' food, all except the twins, as it was thanks to them that he had company, though he was still the punk that he was.

Everyday after practice, they would all stay back in the third gym to practice together, mostly because their ace, Aomine, their phantom, Tetsuya, and their most-likely-to-be-in-the-future captain always stayed.

These year ones won all their games and by the end of the year, they were dubbed the 'Generation of Miracles'. Their everyday life only consisted of the seven of them solely, until a certain blonde decided to join the club in year two.

"Ah sorry! Thanks for picking up the ball!" the ganguro yelled as he chased after the basketball that he had threw too hard. The blonde model glanced behind, irritated that someone had messed up his beautiful hair.

"Uhm, sure," Kise Ryōta said as he passed the ball to him. Basketball was the only club that he had not checked out. Sports were too easy for him after all. At least it was better than loitering around the school grounds. He then silently trailed the ganguro back to the gymnasium.

He stood at the entrance, stunned by the plays made by the team of colourful-haired players after watching their match. The red-haired player who was wearing the number four jersey, immediate and accurate passes. The giant, the most powerful and unbreakable defense. The bespectacled one, being able to shoot from any distance. The ashen-haired punk, stealing his opponent's moves, similar to Kise's own ability. A phantom player, who executed amazing and impossible passes.

And the ganguro… He was playing to freely, shooting from any angle he wanted. Kise wanted to do that. He wanted to play just like that. A pinkette walked over. "Ah, Kise-kun! What do you need help with?" Momoi asked. It was no surprise that most people knew his name. In fact, he was surprised that the ganguro did not know his name.

"Ah… I'm not sure if this is too late to ask but… Could I join the basketball club?"

* * *

A/N: I'M SORRY I JUST COULDN'T RESIST WRITING THIS! Anyway, a new chap, how bout that? Thanks for the reviews guys! I couldn't believe so many people reviewed/faved/followed this and I was like WHOAH YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! Some notices though, for those reading TGoMR and BF, I can't write for a while because my Mac apparently had a dent and I'm going to be sending it for repair... Sad. Ok, the poll will be on for quite a while so VOTE PLS IT'S ON MY PROFILE!

Currently it's 16 (happy) to 4 (sad).

Please Read and Review :3 I wish they were brothers in the canon though. They'd be so cute. :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Brothers Forever**

Chapter 5

"I am Akashi Seijūrō, captain of the basketball team," the redhead introduced. "Since you are a new member, one of the senior members will be your instructor of sorts. You instructor will be my brother, Tetsuya."

Kise had remembered what the captain said. The captain seemed like a strong opponent, but staring down at his twin brother made Kise irritated. Yes, he had heard rumors about Akashi Tetsuya being the phantom player of the basketball team and was apparently in the first string from the start, but he just looked so weak!

"Hello," the bluenette greeted.

Kise scratched the back of his neck as he greeted back too. Tetsuya had introduced him to the second and third string coaches, some of the other seniors, his duties as a new member and their training regiments. However, all the while, Kise had been whining in his head as to why he did not get the ganguro as his teacher.

At the end of the day, Kise suddenly wailed, "Why didn't I get Aominecchi to be my instructor?!" Everyone stopped to stare at the loudmouth yellow-haired newbie.

"Hah? That's 'cause I have more important trainings! And what's with that weird nickname?" Aomine asked. Kise continued wailing.

The blonde suddenly felt a deathly like aura and hesitated to turn behind to look at the source. He did turn behind in the end, though. His captain gave him a too innocent-looking smile. Furthermore, he was twirling a scissors in his right hand.

"Just so you know, you will do well not to underestimate Tetsuya. One more complaint I hear from you, I'll send this piece of stationary flying towards you, you hear me, Kise-kun?" he threatened.

"Kise-kun, just so you know Sei-nii and I have been to dart throwing classes and we were always top ten in Japan," Tetsuya continued. It was unsaid that the scissors could fly through his head even with a full court's length between them. Everyone shuddered at the twin's demonic side, which was rarely shown.

"H-hai," Kise trembled.

Kise frowned day after day. In the first week, he was already promoted to the second string. They shared the courts with the first string, so he would glance at where the others usually played occasionally. There was even this one time where Tetsuya's team members passed him the ball and he was wide open to shoot, but the ball totally missed the hoop. Kise had dunked the ball on his side of the court to subtly prove a point. Killer intent leaked from the other court and he knew to stop there before something sharp came whizzing past him.

Just then, Midorima, the green-haired shooting guard, came over when he was resting. "Kise, you, Tetsuya and Seijūrō will be in a practice game tomorrow. Immediately report to the main gate tomorrow after class," Midorima instructed. Kise sighed and nodded.

The next day, Kise quickly headed to the main gate while avoiding as many students as possible as he did not want to be late because of fangirls or his captain would eat him up. Their practice match was with the second strings against another school.

The match started with Seijūrō warning them that if the second string were to lose, they would be demoted to third string immediately. The two first stringers, Kise and their manager, Momoi, sat at the bench to watch. The coaches had deemed it enough that Seijūrō was there to watch and did not come along.

The opponent team was quite strong, though Kise reckoned that he could beat them easily. After the first quarter of Teikō falling behind slightly, Seijūrō subbed Kise in.

Immediately, two players came to mark him, causing Kise to be unable to move around to catch the ball. This was harder than he expected and Kise knew it was wrong to underestimate them. By the end of the second quarter, Kise had a rough time on court and Teikō barely caught up, though they were now only two points behind.

"Tetsuya, we're in next. Kise-kun, you are subbed out," Seijūrō instructed. Kise 'e-eeeeeeh'ed at the captain but he gave him a glare to silence him. Kise gulped.

The whistle blew to instruct both teams on the court again. Kise decided to pay attention to this match, wondering what his personal instructor could do. Many people said that the twins were a deadly pair on court, but it was just impossible for Kise to imagine. Plus, every time he begged Tetsuya for a one-on-one, the other would refuse and said that he would lose immediately. What kind of first stringer would not beat a second stringer in a one-on-one?

Kise stared at the captain who started with the ball. "Whoah…" he muttered as the ball was sent to another player without the captain even needing to make eye contact with him. Teikō scored two more points, making the scores even. The other team knew to mark the number four closely.

The point guard of the other team started and passed to another member, but the ball never touched his hand. Instead, the ball swerved in the direction of Seijūrō and the redhead caught it with ease. Kise heard the other members gasp in shock.

Focusing on the court more to see how that steal was made, Kise could make out a mop of teal blue hair. "Did Akashi-san just do that?!" Kise whispered quite loudly. Hearing that Momoi, nodded and confirmed it.

"Tetsu-kun doesn't seem like the strong type but if he's together with Sei-kun they are just so coooooooool! And not to mention, totally cute!" Momoi exclaimed, having visible hearts in her eyes, swaying with her hands on her cheeks and almost banging into the bench.

Kise sweat-dropped. It was obvious the manager had a crush on those two and as they said, 'love blinds you'. Quite literally in this case. Kise continued to stare at the court and his respect for the twins grew.

With them on the court, Teikō now had a fifteen-point difference and everyone could only stare in awe at the point board. As Seijūrō walked back to the bench, he instructed, "Kise, you're in for the whole second half. Tetsuya, you will only come back in during the fourth qua—"

He could not even finish his sentence when a muscular arm grabbed him and Tetsuya. "Whaaaaaa! Seijūrōcchi and Tetsuyacchi are so cool! Hey, hey, I can call you both that right? Because you both are Akashi-sans and I can't differentiate!" Kise bombarded the two while strangling them, though the blonde was oblivious.

"Ki-Kise-kun," Tetsuya rasped, "C-can't breeeathe!"

Kise stared at the bluing faces of the two before having a shock and releasing them. "You training is doubled, Kise-kun," Seijūrō informed. Kise knelt down and clutched the redhead's shirt and begged him not to. The twins could see an imaginary dog tail emerging behind Kise, wagging about furiously.

"Sit," Tetsuya instructed. Immediately, Kise sat down, butt first, on the ground. "Good doggie." He patted Kise's head and the blonde had sparkles around him. Tetsuya looked at Seijūrō and both sighed at the same time.

With having three strong opponents in the fourth quarter together, Teikō miraculously won by doubling the opponent's points. On the way back from Teikō was hell for the twins. The blonde model/dog was basically yapping at their heels, unable to stop fawning over them and talking to them. The twins now dubbed him the 'Dog'.

* * *

Kise sighed as he just finished another one of his photo shoots as a model. "Ah, Ryōta-kun! About your next photo shoot, it will be next Sunday, is that alright with you?" his manager asked.

Kise tilted his head and nodded. He was usually free on weekends since his parents did not find the need for him to be in any extra classes. He could keep up with his studies, after all. "Great!" she yelled. "Oh that reminds me, for our next photo shoot, the magazine who is working with us wanted something with three models, so we need two more models. Do you have any modeling friends?" she asked, hopeful. After all, it was hard work scouting for models.

"Hah?" Kise thought again.

"Any… devilishly handsome boys?"

That rang a bell in his head. "Ah, I have two in mind, though they don't have any modeling experiences, I think. I'm sure they would be fine, though! I'll try to ask them!" Kise said.

"Ryōta-kun, you're the best!"

That night, Kise called the twins.

.

The twins were just finished with their politics class when Tetsuya's phone rang.

"Is it who I think it is?" Seijūrō asked as he picked up both his and Tetsuya's books, placing them neatly in the bookshelf as Tetsuya went to pick up his phone.

Tetsuya glanced down at the screen and looked up again. "The Dog is calling. Should I pick up or not?"

Seijūrō shrugged, leaving it up to the younger twin to decide. Sighing, the bluenette picked up as it was rude not to. Before he could even greet, a loud voice blasted through the phone, even though it was not on speaker.

"TETSUYACCHI! SEIJŪRŌCCHI! EMERGENCYYYYYYYYYY!" the Dog yelled.

"Kise-kun, what happened?" Tetsuya asked as he put the phone on speaker but lowering the volume slightly.

Kise then explained the whole situation and begged the two to be their one-time models. Both could literally see him on his knees begging them. "Sei-nii, what classes do we have on weekends?"

"Quite some, though. Let's ask Otō-san first."

"DID YOU BOTH AGREE? YAY! I WILL EVEN PERSONALLY TRAIN BOTH OF YOU THE SATURDAY BEFORE!" Kise yelled.

"No, we have not decided, since we have to get consent from our father. We will text you later," Tetsuya replied.

Both were starting to get tick marks on their head as they finished packing up their items and sending their teacher to the door, then heading to the dining room for supper. Every five minutes, they would get messages from the Dog, alternating between the two's phones. They were so irritated they had just switched the phones off.

At supper, the two brought up the situation and asked their father if they could help their friend do the modeling work for this time only. Their father thought for a while before asking, "Do you both want to do it?" They both nodded. "Fine then. I will reschedule your classes."

Back in the room, they texted the blonde only to get called again and have his loud voice booming across the line saying thank you. They had cut him off immediately.

* * *

Saturday came by quickly and the twins arrived at a tall building somewhere in Tokyo, the address the model had given them. Sighing, they told the receptionist why they had came and she let them up, telling them to go to the tenth floor.

They should have expected this. When the doors opened, they were glomped by the model and was being strangled to death once again. "Ki-Kise-kun!"

"Oh sorry! Now here, here! I'll introduce you to my manager and we can try out the clothes for tomorrow and show you some tips! And I'll show you around the building and you know the cafeteria here is—"

"Enough. Let's get this over and done with."

The moment they walked into the door, thinner arms glomped them again. "Whaaaa! Ryōta-kun brought cuties here today! You both are so handsome! You'd make great models! What're your names?" a brown-haired bubbly manager asked.

"Akashi Seijūrō. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Akashi Tetsuya."

The brunette's eyes glowed in fascination. "You both are so respectful, handsome, perfect, AHHHH! This is too good!" Both boys were devilishly handsome and any woman would fall for them. "LET'S START NOW!"

* * *

A week later, Seijūrō and Tetsuya found that they could barely move an inch with the hoard of students surrounding them. Don't mention girls, even boys were surrounding them. The twins stared at the magazines that were being held up by the students who were trying to grab their attention. The front cover was of the three of them wearing black suits with a fedora each. For that shot, they were told to act seductive and Tetsuya almost refused. It was one of those times that Seijūrō had to bribe him for him to comply. With vanilla milkshakes, that was.

In the magazine, they featured the three boys wearing all sorts of clothing, from suits, to hoodies, to kimonos, even to imperial clothes! Photogenic was an understatement. Kise's manager had even called them multiple times to ask them to be professional models. In that aspect, both Kise and his manager were alike.

Even with only a day's training, the twins looked marvelous. Sighing, the twins could only stand there, reluctantly giving autographs or they knew that they would be late for class.

* * *

A/N: Oh mai god this was too cute to write XD and I couldn't stop imagining them. Well, I had this idea so I just HAD to write it down. Please review! (cuz the previous chappie only had 5 and I was so disappointed ;-;)

I shall wait till the chap has 10 reviews or more before posting a new chap!


End file.
